Rose's Story
by Ren-ai Eikyu
Summary: This is the story from Rose's point of view. The story is a couple with K Raven's fanfic.
1. Chapter One: Rose, the new girl, with DR...

Rose looked at her mother from behind all the boxes. "Must we get all these, just for Hogwarts?" "Yes. They are important. Now remember. When you get on the train, find Draco and." "And stay with him until I am sorted. I know mother." "Good. Write to me and keep me updated." Rose headed off to the train. Along the way she accidentally ran into someone. It was a boy with red hair and freckles. "Oops.sorry." Rose helped the boy up. "Are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine. Thanks. You're new aren't you? I'm Ron, Ron Weasly." "I'm Rose, Rose Matalica. Please to meet you." She help Ron pick up his things and they walked to the train. "I've never had to ride a train to school before." Rose looked at the huge train. "Don't worry. It's not so bad once you get used to it." Ron smiled at Rose. Ron looked ahead of him and waived to two people ahead of them. One was a boy with dark hair and glasses. The other was a girl with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. Both were wearing Hogwarts school outfits. Ron motioned them over. The girl headed into the train and the boy walked over. "Hey Ron. Who's your new friend?" "This is Rose Matalica. Rose, this is Harry Potter." Rose's eyes went wide at Harry's name. "THE Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" "Yea." Harry's eyes drifted downward. "Sorry." Rose looked behind Ron and saw a boy with blond hair looked around. "Oh! Got to go! I'll see you at school?" Rose ran over to the boy. "Rose? Why were you talking to Weasly and Potter over there?" "Draco-chan! I just ran into him and I helped him back up. That's all. I was just being nice." "Alright, let's go!" Draco led Rose onto the train. Harry and Ron watched. "Why did Rose go with Draco Malfoy?" Harry wondered. "Maybe she knows him.?" Ron sighed and they headed onto the train. 


	2. Chapter Two: Romance and Bitterness Awak...

Rose looked over at Draco. "So, what's so bad about those two?" She was talking about Ron and Harry. "They are not cool, not like you." Draco looked her straight in the eyes. He smiled (which of course is strange) affectionately. "Draco-chan." Rose leaned over and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that until someone came with food. "I'll have a Chocolate Frog please." Draco got the same. Rose stood up to go look around and she talked to the waitress. "Can you send some food to Ron Weasly? I'll pay." She handed over some money and walked back to find Ron. When she got there, Ron had just received his food. "Hey Ron!" She poked her head in and smiled. "Rose! What are you doing back here?" "I came to see you guys. Draco is boring up there. He's eating." "Ah! I see." He looked over at the girl next to them. "You didn't get to meet her last time, Kasey this is Rose. Rose, Kasey" "Please to meet you." "Like-wise." Rose sat down next to Ron. She stayed there for a long while. Draco had taken a nap in the meantime. Rose was staring to fall asleep, listening to all of Ron and Harry's adventures from the past 4 years. Her head slowly began to fall onto his shoulder. He didn't mind though. "Harry, look.!" Ron commented as Rose fell completely asleep. Ron smiled at the green haired girl. "She's cute." "Ron has a crush!!!" Harry joked. "HARRY!" Ron glared by dared not to move, lest to disturb Rose. "Maybe I should move her." Ron slowly moved Rose's head onto his lap. "There." Draco woke up slowly. "Rose?" He looked around. She was not back yet and it had been like 5 hours! "Rose??" He got up and walked around. He looked for her until he got to Ron and Harry's room. He walked in to see Rose in Ron's lap. "Weasley! What are you doing with my girlfriend?" "G.girlfriend.? She came here on her own. She fell asleep!" "Yea right." Draco looked over at Kasey and his eye went wide. She's hot! Much hotter than Rose!!!! He blushed and then scooped up Rose. He took her back to their room. "Rose, do you know her?" He whispered to Rose, though she was fast asleep.  
  
"Momma?" "Rose, you are to go to Hogwarts." "Why?" "To aid in our master's wishes." "I have no master mother." "You do now; meet your step-father, Lord Voldemort." "WHAT??? What about daddy?" "Your father is dead, so I found another." "I know daddy is dead, but I will never consider this man my father!" "And why not?" "Because I know what he did and what he plans to do." "That is why you will aid us." "No! I refuse!" "Rose, you cannot. You have great strength in your magic and your bloodline." "Do I care? I will not help you!" "But you will.weather you like it or not." "MOMMA!!!!!"  
  
Rose opened her eyes quickly. ".momma." 


End file.
